


take me home, to the place i belong

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anyways, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Minor Injuries, also i cut out the ending where ibiki and him make pancakes in the morning, and call each other boyfriendsdsjghkdfghjkfd i forgot about that part in it, and nows it just, btw their relationship isnt super explciet, but heres teh shit show yall, close friends, genma returns froma mission;the one shot, genmas just tired from a mission okie, genmas so fucking tired yall, heres the actual ones, i have to much fun with tags, ibiki is a medic nin, it felt super disjointed from the rest of the fic but i wanted yall to know about it, it technically could be read as like, it was suppsoed to be super fluffy, they gay, who just happen to take showers togehter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Genma had a film of grime coating all of him, dirt in every crease and fold of uniform. Many large blood stains, none fresh enough for him to have any deep or untreated injuries. His breathing was leveling out, a trained reaction Ibiki noted. Genma was inspecting him, and Ibiki studied him right back."What time did you get here?"Genma paused and considered, "Most likely about 11,"It was nearing 4 in the morning.





	take me home, to the place i belong

**Author's Note:**

> COUNTRY ROADS TAKE ME HOME
> 
> ALSO plzz enjoy this fic, also fucking f for us rare pair shippers lmao
> 
> theres no ibiki content so i make it myself

Genma limped to his apartment, glad to be home but also weary down to his core. Genma groaned when he trudged through his front door, he still had to turn in his mission report to the hokage. He shucked off his mission backpack with a loud thump against the floor which made the walls shake slightly from the weight. He kneeled and rummaged through it to find his mission scroll he had written a mere hour or two ago. Then off to the hokage he was.

They had just finished reading the scroll and thanked him before informing him that his mental and physical checks would be soon and to enjoy the days off before he took them. All ANBU had to get checked after every time they went on an out of town (and still even some on town) mission. After one too many broken ninja they finally did something about it. Mainly because of Tsuande's demands about the state of the medical care of basically everything and everyone.

Genma liked it in theory, but having someone welcome him with, "This is a safe space," still felt a condescending even if it wasn't supposed to be. Besides his boyfriend was a master of psychology, if he had a few screws loose they would get a screwdriver out. Still, he supported the checks, he'd seen some jounin that looked like they needed a drill at that point.

At first when he returned to his apartment for the second time that night, he felt fine.

Then his head kept nodding forward as his concentration slipped, he was so tired... but he couldn't sleep. Damn after mission nerves, but it was just a part of life for nin of his caliber.So vulnerable in such an open area, the windows letting the glittery moonlight in were soon covered with curtains in Genma's frantic craze. He couldn't stay in the living room. He scurried to the bathroom, small with no windows. He stuffed himself into a corner with his back to the wall, with a senbon ready to shot at the door. Much safer, but not safe.

He woke when he the wards pulsed. Intruder? Only one way to find out. He switched out his regular senbon for one coated in a specialty paralytic poison straight from the source from Suna he heard the stranger call out,

"Three little genin, one a beast of untamed strength, one a fiend with needles, and the third?"

Their code! It was just Ibiki!! Genma finished the little joke they made,

"And the third? Well Ebisu's a pervert," Genma just finished crouching in front of the door when he heard Ibiki's small chuckle from the entryway, and the clonk of his boots hitting the ground. Then he heard light footsteps, Ibiki purposefully making noise to allow him to track him with ease as a small favor.

"I'm outside the door, can I come in?"

Genma was tempted to make a witty quip, but he was just burnt out, he felt like a discarded cigarette that got flicked off a roof. He slouched and mumbled out,

"Yeah..."

Ibiki slowly opened the door, took in the sight of Genma. Hair knotted and matted and tightly wound up into a sloppy ponytail. His eyes blown wide, and what Ibiki could only see splotches of blood on his vest in the dark room. The smell of sweat and rotting blood and bits on him was nothing new but still gross. Senbon were in his hand like he predicted.

"Can I turn on the light?" Genma swatted at the switch instead of answering only to flinch when the lights flickered on above them. The damage was more visible. Even though Ibiki was trained to work during the night since his genin team was a nocturnal team and he could have dealt with Genma in the dark it was still easier in the light.  
Genma had a film of grime coating all of him, dirt in every crease and fold of uniform. Many large blood stains, none fresh enough for him to have any deep or untreated injuries. His breathing was leveling out, a trained reaction Ibiki noted. Genma was inspecting him, and Ibiki studied him right back.

"What time did you get here?"

Genma paused and considered, "Most likely about 11,"

It was nearing 4 in the morning, Genma seems to be on edge but was overall fine so, Ibiki didn't overly worry about his partner, it was the life of a shinobi after all. He did however wanted Genma clean.

"You up for a shower?" Genma snuck a glance at the bathtub before his focus was back on Ibiki. After a moment he seemed to just melt. Ibiki caught him and prayed this wasn't a trick to stab him. Luckily the senbons were still in between Genma's fingers and not in the middle of his thigh. So he supported Genma with one arm while the other turned on the shower. Genma curled into him, Ibiki felt giddy then a little guilty. Genma often times craved to be held and cuddled when he acted like this but, first things first.

He set them sitting upright on the bathroom counter and asked them if they would undress themselves. After getting surprised with the traps their partner had hidden into their uniform he was wary of undressing them. slowly, they did remove their vest and shoes, all while gripping the senbons.  
Ibiki stood a small distance away when they took off their shirt, it was hard for a shinobi to be vulnerable near each other, taking off a shit meant temporary blindness and inability to grab or use weapons. Ibiki helped them off the counter and into the shower, then began to strip himself.

He joined Genma in the shower and they were chest to chest, and Genma was hogging all the water as always. He gently washed their hair as they hummed and curled toward him again, almost lightly dozing. Ibiki made sure they were clean, and made a note of the cuts they had, especially the larger one on their side. It was warm, almost burning and was much more yellow than Ibiki liked. Ibiki made sure to let the conditioner set in before trying to untangle the mess attached to Genma's scalp. Genma got huffy as he tried his best to be gentle. Finally the rat's nest was able to have a comb run through it, at the price of a small clump of hair he picked out of the brush. Genma moaned as both water and Ibiki's fingers glided through his hair.

Eventually they were both clean, and now dry as Ibiki had gotten towels from the shelf and made sure to gently pat Genma's hair for them. He then raided his own coat pocket for an antiseptic spray he always kept on him for work. for both making sure his....guests..... didn't die and sometimes to inflict pain. Even though he didn't want to cause Genma pain he didn't want them to have infected cuts either. Ibiki applied the spray to their wounds, Genma only flinched after getting sprayed on the side.He hissed through his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

Then Ibiki let chakra run to his hands and expelled a small amount to cause the teal glow, silently asking Genma for permission to heal him, and they nodded. Genma grit his teeth, only a miracle worker could heal cuts without pain, feeling his torn muscles be forcibly yanked back together by a burning force and his muscles feeling overworked as they were pumped full of foreign chakra as fuel to mass produce more cells. Ibiki stitched the cut on his side and sprayed it once more, then finally placed a large bandage on it.

Genma was nodding off again, he kept falling forward and catching himself out of. Ibiki could feel his muscles relax more when applying more bandages. Ibiki crouched slightly in front of them to catch them, and fall they did. Right into his arms, perfect for him to carry them to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tad bit more serious fic for me so gjfdghjhf
> 
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!!!
> 
> if theres any spelling or grammar errors please tell me lmao i never proof read this shit
> 
> if u dont know what to saying in the comemnts tell me your fav rare pairs  
or whatver
> 
> It's your rodeo now, clown.


End file.
